In a communications system, such as a distributed antenna system and/or telecommunications infrastructure equipment, it is often necessary to place a remote unit in an outdoor area. For example, a remote unit may be placed in an outdoor stadium, park, etc. Placing a remote unit outdoors potentially exposes the unit to adverse weather conditions, such as rain, wind, etc. In order to protect the electronic components of the remote unit, the electronic components are typically placed in an enclosure which is sealed to be water-resistant. While enclosures protect the electronic components, conventional enclosures also make it difficult to access the components during installation or maintenance by blocking or providing small access areas to one or more sides of the electronic components.
In some cases, the telecommunications infrastructure equipment, which is housed in the outdoor electronic enclosures, emit electromagnetic fields that can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with electronic devices external to the outdoor electronic enclosures. Likewise, electromagnetic fields emitted by electronic devices external to the outdoor electronic enclosure can interfere with the telecommunications infrastructure equipment housed in the enclosure.